


The Devil You Knew Now Wears Leather

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley makes Damon his host., Dean and Damon bromance, Demons, Established friendships between the Salvatore's and Winchester's, Gifset, I Don't Even Know, Pictures, Possession, Werewolf Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's dying after being bit by a passing rouge werewolf. Klaus is nowhere near and there is no other cure...then Crowley shows up and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Knew Now Wears Leather

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were geeking out over the gif where Damon's smirking then it flashes red and sexy and all...and then well...this just demanded to be written!

After the whole mess with Silas, Damon thought he wouldn't have to deal with any more werewolves for a while. Apparently he was wrong. The poison was so deep into his system he couldn't even remember what he'd been doing the night he got bit. 

He feels over heated and the pulses of pain that course through him are worse than touching Vervain in high does. Worse than the experiments he went through in Whittemore House. And even those nightmarish nights he has to relive with this agonizing poison in his veins.  

Last he's heard of Klaus he was all the way down in New Orleans. Even if he managed to make it all the way down there, there was no way he could guarantee Klaus would save him. He was never a tool Klaus could use and therefore the hybrid didn't like him very much. 

Not that he had the strength or clear mindedness to make it from the Grill to the Salvatore House, let alone to New Orleans. 

As the pain and memories flashed before him, over a centuries worth of pain, misery, and heartache...maybe it was for the best. He'd had his run. He's had his fun. 

He wasn't sure if misery followed him or if he followed misery but it was over. Everyone's been too busy with their own thing, no one knew he's been slowly spiraling into insanity, drifting between reality and his mind's broken psyche, and will soon die. 

"Hello, darling."

Damon's tired eyes forced themselves to open at the voice. The tone sounded different from the ghost of his life. Powerful in ways that even what he was sure were real people he passed by in his dying wake, seemed to be. He looked up to see a man in a dark suit and a smirk that would make Katherine jealous. 

"Somewhere deep down you knew it would end like this. All of your sins would eventually catch up to you. Every bad decision. Every petty argument. Every chance where you deliberately took the wrong path because you knew...you _knew_ , Damon, that you were never meant to be anything more...than a monster. You accepted what you became so brilliantly. A blood thirty beast without a soul who could come and go like a storm that left nothing but destruction in it's wake. You knew where the end was...you knew that one day, somehow, in some way, you'd have to pay all your dues. But were you a martyr and punished yourself? No. You enjoyed all that you could as much as you could. Funny how you understood humanity better than that brother of yours who so pathetically held on to his humanity. It a balance, you know...good things, as well as bad.

"The bad things make you appreciate the good. The good helps you through the bad. Rinse and repeat."

Damon felt compelled to continue to focus, even if his vision wanted to give way to more haunted memories. He heard only two more short sentences before everything went to hell. 

"It's pay day, deary. I'm here to collect."  

* * *

 

No matter how many evils passed and were destroyed, Mystic Falls was like a magnet for the supernatural. Alaric wasn't sure what the hell they were facing this time, but it was bad, dangerous, and didn't care for the body count it was leaving behind. 

Damon was impossible to find which had him worried. Though he wasn't sure if he should be worried that he was somehow involved or if whatever was behind this had taken Damon out to remove a threat. 

The Council members took notice that something was going on and their bright idea? Throw a party. Lure it to them. Anyone one knew would stand out, or anyone who reacted badly to the vervain in their drinks would be quickly outted. 

Alaric scoffed at their plan, but kept it to himself. He'd participated and even helped plot plans far more stupid than this. But he took it as an advantage for free drinks(a teacher salary wasn't much and his vampirism didn't last long enough for him to make epic investments) and keep a look out for both Damon and their next potential enemy. It _was_ a poor plan, but...he saw the merit in it. 

Soon enough he spotted Damon near the bar.

"Of course I'd find you here." Alaric said as he approached the vampire. 

But Damon didn't turn to acknowledge him. Alaric turned to face him, trying to gain his attention, "Hey dick! I'm talking to you! Where the hell have you been?"

 

Damon slowly turned to face him and though he's seen that evil smirk on his best friend before there was something not right about it. Then for a moment his eyes flashed red completely, not just the iris, but all of the eye and not in any way related to vampirism. 

"Damon?" Alaric asked warily, though his hand reached for his gun in the back of his pants. 

"Don't bother drawing attention to us, love. Won't do anyone any good." It was Damon's voice, but not his words. Alaric forced himself to remain as still as possible He was aware of Damon's strength as well as anger. If he was being possessed by god knows what, provoking him would only leave a room full of dead bodies, including his own. "Good lad."

"Who are you?" Alaric demanded.

'Damon' turned to pass him, but stopped at Alaric's side and said quietly next to his ear, "Momentarily irrelevant. All you need to know is that your drinking buddy is gone."

* * *

 

It was Sam's turn to go get the grub and he's only left a few moments ago, so when there was a knock on the door Dean grabbed his gun and carefully went to see who it was. When he saw Alaric through the peep hole he yanked the door opened, "Ric? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Damon's in trouble. I need your help."

 

 

Dean let out an amused scoff, "It's Damon...he's always in trouble. When he's not he usually _is_ the trouble."

"I'm serious, Dean. He's been possessed."

Dean's face turned serious, "Is that possible? He's a vampire."

"Know a witch powerful enough and I guess anything is possible." Alaric replied with a shrug, "Look, I really have no idea what the hell is going on. I hadn't seen him in a few days. Then that turned into weeks. Bodies started dropping like flies in Mystic Falls and then when I ran into him-"

"So you saw him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And his eyes flashed red."

"Red?"

"Red." Alaric nodded.

"How red?" Dean asked, blood running somewhat cold.

"Like his whole eye...not just the iris but like...all of it. I've never seen anything like that."

"I have..." Dean murmured dreadfully.

"That should be good news but it's not, is it?"

Dean looked at Alaric and shook his head. 

* * *

 

"I should have expected you sooner or later...though I'd prefer much later."

Crowley in Damon's body turned around and Dean raised his gun.

That only made Crowley smirk, "Really? A gun?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" Dean demanded.

"What? Don't like the new suit? Well fuck you, because I adore it. Not that I had anything against my old one. This one though... _Lucifer,_ it's brilliant! I mean look at these eyes. Who can stay mad at me? And don't tell me you wouldn't sell your soul to me if I just said please?" Crowley asked with a flirtatious grin. 

"Anyway...I should go. Have to introduce daddy's new face to all my lovely demons. Ciao." And with a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone. 

There was a hand on his shoulder and Dean turned hopeful to find Damon, somehow, free from Crowley's grasp, but it was Cas looking at him in an apologetic way.

Dean's eyes shown with emotion that he swallowed back, "He's not gone. We'll get him back. Come on, we have to rendezvous with Ric and Sam...chances are we'll have to deal with Stefan too."


End file.
